The Irelanders
The Irelanders is a group of heroes of The Irelanders' Adventures Series made by Connor Lacey who is their leader. Members * Connor Lacey * Spider-Man (Ultimate Spider-Man), White Tiger, Iron Fist (Daniel "Danny" Rand), Power Man (Luke Cage), Nova (Sam Alexander), Doctor Strange (Ultimate Spider-Man), Agent Venom (Ultimate Spider-Man), Dagger (Tandy Bowen), Cloak (Tyrone "Ty" Johnson), Iron-Spider, Patrioteer (Harry Osborn), Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino (Ultimate Spider-Man), Mary Jane Watson (Ultimate Spider-Man), Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider (Ultimate Spider-Man), Sandman (Flint Marko) (Ultimate Spider-Man), Iron Man (Avengers Assemble (2013), Captain America (Avengers Assemble (2013), Hulk (Avengers Assemble (2013), Thor (Avengers Assemble (2013), Hawkeye (Avengers Assemble (2013), Black Widow (Avengers Assemble (2013), Falcon (Avengers Assemble (2013), Black Panther (Avengers Assemble (2013), Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013), Ant-Man (Scott Lang) (Avengers Assemble (2013), Captain Marvel (Erica Danvers) (Avengers Assemble (2013), Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) (Avengers Assemble (2013), Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) (Avengers Assemble (2013), Songbird (Marvel), Atlas (Marvel), Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill (Star-Lord) (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), Drax the Destroyer (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) * Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O. * Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer and William Dunbar * Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Sally Carrera * Luigi and Guido * Sheriff * Fillmore * Sarge * Ramone and Flo * Lizzie * Red * Mack * Finn McMissile * Holley Shiftwell * Cruz Ramirez * Dusty Crophopper * Chug * Dottie * Skipper Riley * Sparky (Planes) * Mayday * Ishani * Blade Ranger * Lil' Dipper * Windlifter * Cabbie * Maru * Dynamite * Drip * Blackout * Avalanche * Pinecone * Patch (Planes: Fire & Rescue) *Wolverine (X-Men Evolution), Storm (X-Men Evolution), The Beast (X-Men Evolution), Cyclops (X-Men Evolution), Jean Grey (X-Men Evolution), Spyke (X-Men Evolution), Rogue (X-Men Evolution),Shadowcat (X-Men Evolution), Nightcrawler (X-Men Evolution) and X-23 (X-Men Evolution) * April O'Neil, Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Slash (TMNT), Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai, Shinigami, Alopex * Iris (Lolirock), Auriana, Talia, Carissa and Lyna * Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Lizzie Hearts, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, C.A. Cupid, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood * Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breez, Mark Surge, Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk * Agent J, Agent K * Nick Tripp, Toby Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins * Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Kite Tenjo * The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan * Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho * Connor (Cubix Robots for Everyone), Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix * Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon and Bowtie * Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura * Cathy Smith, Sam (Monster Buster Club), Danny (Monster Buster Club) and Chris (Monster Buster Club) * Ty Stax, Maya and Boomer * Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario * Windblade (PWT), Computron (PWT), Devastator (PWT), Menasor (PWT), Victorion (PWT), Emissary, Metroplex (PWT), Perceptor (PWT), Optimus Primal (PWT), The Dinobots (PWT) and Predaking (PWT) * The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Tamers), The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Frontier) and The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Data Squad) * Razer * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir, Chloé Bourgeois/Antibug/Queen Bee, Alya Césaire/Lady Wifi/Rena Rouge, Nino Lahiffe/The Bubbler/Carapace New Recruits in the Irelanders' Adventures Series * Shimmer and Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah Anne Marie Thompson, Zachary "Zac" Molloy, Kaz, Zain * Scamper and Brain (Igor) * Zhane * Karone * Melody, Tip and Dash * Mewtwo * Jiminy Cricket * The Good Fairy * Jack Skellington and Zero * Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy * Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z * Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos (Sonic) and Chris Thorndyke * Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, and Yoshi * Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy (Pirate) and Skully * Iago * Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Nightscream and Botanica * Ten (Batman Beyond) * Aisling * Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy) * Scattorshot (Cybertron) * Red Alert (Unicron Trilogy) * Ryan Mitchell * Sari Sumdac * Bumblebee (Prime), Strongarm, Sideswipe (Robots in Disguise), Grimlock (RID 2015), Drift (Autobot), Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con), Slipstream, Jazz (Robots in Disguise), Windblade, Bulkhead (Transformers: Prime) and Ratchet (Prime) * Chief Charlie Burns, Chase (Rescue Bots), Kade Burns, Heatwave, Dani Burns, Blades (Rescue Bots), Graham Burns, Woody Burns, Salvage, Blurr (Rescue Bots), High Tide, Quickshadow, Doc Green and Frankie Green * Mystic Force Rangers * Ronny Robinson and Sentinel Knight * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley's young counterparts from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, P.I.X.A.L., Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, and Princess Harumi (Lloyd Garmadon's love interest) (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) * Crystal and Amber (from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) * The Hex Girls (from Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost to Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Hiro * Paxton * C-3PO and R2-D2 * Boba Fett and Darth Vader * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Tomax Oliver * Ninjor * Alpha 5 and Zordon * Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Ping Pong (from Xiaolin Showdown) * Captain Conrad Zachary "Zak" Storm, Cece, Crogar, Caramba, Clovis, Calabrass and The Chaos * Zazu, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter * Mushu and Cri-Kee * Samurai Jack and Ashi * Shenron * Ace (Justice League) * Koragg the Knight Wolf * Diabolico * Connor * Stephen * Ritchie * Robo Knight * Elsa the Snow Queen * Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin and Asami Sato New Recruits in The Irelanders' Super Adventures Series * The Human Mane 5 * Starlight Glimmer * Trixie * Thorax * Discord * Sunset Shimmer * Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog *Star Swirl the Bearded *Mistmane *Mage Meadowbrook *Flash Magnus *Rockhoof *Somnambula *Stygian *Zenowing *Pharynx *Capper Cast Main Heroes * Connor Lacey as himself * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twi and Melody * Cathy Weseluck as Spike and his dog counterpart * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and her human counterpart * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash and their human counterparts * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and their human counterparts * John de Lancie as Discord * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Taye Diggs as Capper * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Bob Golding as Stephen * Chris Kratt as himself * Martin Kratt as himself * Athena Karkanis as Aviva Corcovado * Heather Bambrick as Koki * Jonathan Malen as Jimmy Z * Jason Spisak as Razer Gallery Connor Lacey.JPG|Connor Lacey (Founder and leader) Connorpromo.png|Connor the streamlined engine (Mode of transport and Connor Lacey's train counterpart) Hiropromo.png|Hiro (Master of the Railway and 2nd mode of transport) Discord_ID_S5E22.png|Discord Sunset_Shimmer_ID_EGDS2.png|Sunset Shimmer Twilight_Sparkle_ID_EGDS5.png|Sci-Twi (Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart) Spike_the_Dog_ID_EG3.png|Spike the Dog (Spike the Dragon's counterpart) Connect and Protect 4.png|Mission Force One 0kY6ETM.png|Iris (Lolirock) Auriana's Transformation pose.png|Auriana Talia's Transformation pose.png|Talia Vlcsnap-2015-11-16-19h47m36s50.png|Lyna Vlcsnap-2015-11-16-19h47m34s29.png|Carissa The DigiDestined Season 3.png|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 3) The DigiDestined Season 4.png|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 4) The DigiDestined Season 5.jpg|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 5) Tumblr_nic0oi5neq1qmzlp7o1_500.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Screen_shot_2015-02-17_at_4.16.52_PM.png|Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Rena Rouge (Miraculous).png|Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Profile art - Apple White III.jpg|Apple White Profile_art-_Briar_Beauty_II.jpg|Briar Beauty Profile_art_-_Ashlynn_Ella.jpg|Ashlynn Ella Profile art - Blondie Lockes.jpg|Blondie Lockes Daring Charming.png|Daring Charming Profile art - Dexter Charming.jpg|Dexter Charming Which_Date_Charms_You_Most_-_Alistair_Wonderland.jpg|Alistair Wonderland Profile_art_-_Lizzie_Hearts_II.jpg|Lizzie Hearts Profile_art_-_Faybelle_Thorn.jpg|Faybelle Thorn Here Comes Cupid - poetic Hopper.jpg|Hopper Croakington II Profile Art - Jillian Beanstalk.jpg|Jillian Beanstalk Profile art - Justine Dancer.jpg|Justine Dancer Meeshell Mermaid Profile Art HQ.jpg|Meeshell Mermaid Crystal_Official_Art.jpg|Crystal Winter Profile art - Raven Queen III.jpg|Raven Queen Profile_art_-_Bunny_Blanc.jpg|Bunny Blanc Cupid.jpg|C.A. Cupid Profile_art_-_Cedar_Wood_III.jpg|Cedar Wood Profile art - Cerise Hood.jpg|Cerise Hood Profile_art_-_DG_Darling.jpg|Darling Charming Thronecoming - Humphrey takes a selfie.png|Humphrey Dumpty Profile art - Hunter Huntsman.jpg|Hunter Huntsman Profile_art_-_Kitty_Cheshire.jpg|Kitty Chesire Melissa Yu book art - Ginger I.jpg|Ginger Breadhouse Profile_art_-_Madeline_Hatter.jpg|Madeline Hatter MelodyDG.png|Melody Piper Nina Profile.jpg|Nina Thumbell Profile art - Poppy O'Hair.jpg|Poppy O'Hair EAH 3.jpg|Rosabella Beauty Cartoon Art - Sparrow Hood.jpg|Sparrow Hood Gus & Helga.png|Gus and Helga Crumb Blaze.JPG|Blaze (BatMM) AJ.jpg|AJ 12010615 1691209307775642 1456882139736226888 o.jpg|Darington Blaze-1-22.jpg|Zeg Starla lasso.jpg|Starla 107-blaze-jump-stripes-16x9.jpg|Stripes (BatMM) BMM SG Gabby 002 CGI LOW RES.jpg|Gabby (BatMM) Paxtonpromo.png|Paxton 325_cars_082911.jpg|Lightning McQueen 626px-MaterCars2.jpg|Mater ImagesCAD2ZA0I.jpg|Sally Carrera Luigi & guido.jpg|Luigi and Guido Sheriff.jpg|Sheriff Fillmore.jpg|Fillmore Sarge.jpg|Sarge 1524903410576.png|Ramone and Flo Lizzie.png|Lizzie Red.jpg|Red Finn_McMissile.jpg|Finn McMissile Holley_Shiftwell.jpg|Holley Shiftwell Cruz_ramirez.jpg|Cruz Ramirez File:TV_Preston_Stormer.jpg|Preston Stormer File:Stringer.png|Jimi Stringer File:Bulk.png|Dunkan Bulk File:Furno.png|William Furno File:Surge.png|Mark Surge File:Breez.png|Natalie Breez File:Rocka 2.0 Image.png|Daniel Rocka File:Evo_2.png|Nathan Evo File:Nex_2.png|Julius Nex Iago22.png|Iago Starlight_Glimmer_ID_S6E2.png|Starlight Glimmer Trixie_ID_S6E6.png|Trixie Thorax_new_form_ID_S6E26.png|King Thorax Mlp_eqg_wondercolts_pose_by_caliazian-d6r9m1v.png|The Human Mane 5 April_O'Neil_(2012)6.png|April O'Neil 9-casey-jones.png|Casey Jones Karai_(2012).png|Karai Shinigami_(TMNT).png|Shinigami File:Slashhikoklpk.png|Slash File:76Pete.png|Pigeon Pete File:Leatherhead.png|Leatherhead File:Fullsizeoutput c49.jpg|Dr. Tyler Rockwell Tumblr_nmwryjq30p1selbgso1_1280.png|Mondo Gecko Muck and chuck.png|Muck Man File:Tumblr nx8h90r49D1uuxhjio3 1280.jpg|Commander G'Throkka/Sal Commander File:Mona_Lisa_(TMNT_2012).png|Y'Gythgba/Mona Lisa File:Alopex(tmntnick).png|Alopex Maxwell_McGrath_and_Steel.png|Maxwell McGrath File:Steel1 profileImage tcm422-50514.png|Steel File:Alejandro_Villar.png|Alejandro "Alex" Villar/La Fiera File:Rayne_Martinez.png|Rayne Martinez/Tempestra File:C.Y.T.R.O_New_Look.png|C.Y.T.R.O. Jiminy.gif|Jiminy Cricket Chris_(Wild_Kratts).png|Chris Kratt Martin.png|Martin Kratt Aviva.007.png|Aviva Corcovado Koki-0.jpg|Koki Jimmy_Z-0.jpg|Jimmy Z Zazu_(2).png|Zazu Mewtwo_SSB4.png|Mewtwo Love_is_the_light_inside_your_heart_Good_Quality_w_subs_001_0001.jpg|The Good Fairy Secretofkells.jpg|Aisling Kion.jpg|Kion Imagetlgbhb.jpg|Bunga Fuli.png|Fuli Beshte.png|Beshte Ono.png|Ono Star_Swirl_the_Bearded_ID_S7E26.png|Star Swirl the Bearded Mistmane_ID_S7E16.png|Mistmane Mage_Meadowbrook_ID_S7E20.png|Mage Meadowbrook Rockhoof_ID_S7E16.png|Rockhoof Flash_Magnus_ID_S7E26.png|Flash Magnus Somnambula_ID_S7E18.png|Somnambula 250px-Hotshotcybertron.jpg|Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy) ScattorshotPromo01.jpg|Scattershot (Unicron Trilogy) 225px-Critical_CDredalert.jpg|Red Alert (Unicron Trilogy) Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-dusty.jpg|Dusty Crophopper Chug.jpg|Chug Dottie.png|Dottie Skipper_Riley.jpg|Skipper Riley Sparky.png|Sparky Mayday.jpg|Mayday Blade_Ranger.jpg|Blade Ranger Caddie.jpg|Cabbie Ishani.png|Ishani Lil'_Dipper.jpg|Lil' Dipper Windlifter.jpg|Windlifter Maru.jpg|Maru Metamorphosed_Pharynx_ID_S7E17.png|Pharynx mane_6___spike_by_jlryan-d8st9px.png|The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy) and Spike the Dragon StephenatUlfsteadCastlepromo.png|Stephen Capper ID MLPTM.png|Capper Mack.jpg|Mack The_Mask.jpg|The Mask The Irelanders' symbol flag.JPG|The Irelanders' symbol Category:Adventure Teams Category:Connor Lacey